


We Love

by LokiLover84



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Minhyuk loves Kihyun.





	We Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this image pop in my head a couple of days ago, of Kihyun curled up in a big, comfy chair in front of a huge window, with the sun spilling in, and this is what came of it. (I wish I could draw so I could put the words into an image! :( ) Anyway, this is my art result because of it. I hope you enjoy! :D

Kihyun belongs to Minhyuk. Or, he does as much as one person can belong to another. Minhyuk knows this, it’s a fact that’s been in his heart and mind for years now, and yet-

Occasionally, he’s reminded of this fact, in tiny little moments that are so fleeting that they’re more precious than diamonds. They’re like a punch to the gut and they wring his heart in all the right ways, and Kihyun steals his breath away with his beauty. When he tosses his head as he laughs, the look of ecstacy and concentration on his face when he dances, when he looks at Minhyuk at any given moment, his dark eyes shining with love.

Or like now, when he’s curled up in a large chair by the window of their hotel room, eyes fixed on a distant point of the city landscape outside, the warm sunlight falling across his skin and making it glow. Minhyuk has just come out of the shower, and he’s not quiet, but somehow he doesn’t draw Kihyun’s attention, and he can stop and stare.

Kihyun is beautiful, and perfect, and all his.

The moment stretches out forever, and yet not long enough, and Minhyuk gasps in surprise tinged with disappointment when Kihyun finally breaks out of his trace and turns to face his lover, a small smile curving his lips.

“The view here is incredible, don’t you think?”

And how could Minhyuk resist? He walks across the room, trailing droplets of water behind him, eyes seeing nothing but Kihyun as he approaches.

“Yea, beautiful.”

Kihyun’s smile grows to a grin, even as he realises that Minhyuk is staring at him and not out the window. His cheeks turn a delicate pink, and he nips at his bottom lip as Minhyuk leans down into his space.

“Beautiful.”

Minhyuk repeats before kissing Kihyun. It’s soft and slow, a sweet meeting of lips and tongues that steals Kihyun’s breath away, and when Minhyuk ends it, they’re both breathing gently but raggedly.

“We have to go soon. We can’t-”

Minhyuk hushes Kihyuk with a soft noise, nodding.

“I know. But I wish we could stay here, in this moment, for a bit longer.”

Kihyun nods in understanding.

“Tonight. After the concert, we can come back here and-”

“Make love.”

Minhyuk finishes, the words implying that tonight they will take their time, explore and rediscover each other in the most intimate way possible. Kihyun nods as he moves to stand, Minhyuk backing up a step to give him space. As Kihyun brushes by him, heading for the shower, he whispers to Minhyuk.

“I love you. So much, Minhyuk.”

Kihyun turns to him, gracing him with that dazzling smile when Minhyuk replies.

“I know. But I love you more.”


End file.
